The invention relates to a radio handset and user interface thereto.
The user interface, ie those elements of the handset that interact with the user is of vital importance. Important user interface considerations include, the ease with which the phone can be operated, the ease with which it can be transported and the comfort of use.
In the past, emphasis has been placed on designing the front of a handset, making it smaller and designing relatively large displays that allow information to be clearly presented to a user. As handsets become smaller they are better adapted for single hand operation. With this comes a range of other considerations.
Single handed operation or a radio telephone has clear advantages. These can only be realised effectively if the user finds it comfortable to operate the telephone when it is held in one hand. As modern phones are becoming increasingly small it is for the phone designer to assist in design of the phone to promote single handed operation.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a housing component providing at least part of the rear cover of a radio handset having a front operating face including an earpiece, the component being configured to allow a laterally constrained indentation to be formed in the assembled rear cover dipping below a horizon defined by banks of the indentation which are located towards the sides of the radio telephone.
The indentation in the rear of the phone can be used to comfortably accommodate one or more of the user""s fingers when the handset is placed to the user""s ear in conversation or held in the hand for dialling or other data input. As such it can be considered to be part of the user interface.
The bank surrounding the indentation is preferably arranged to support the radio handset with stability against lateral rotation on a generally planar surface. This allows the handset to be also used in the alternative for entering data via a key pad located on the operating face when not hand held.
The location of an indentation in the rear of the phone can be used to promote a desired orientation of a handset in use. By designing the indentation to be suitably sized to comfortably accommodate one or more fingers of the user""s hand, the user, who is likely to hold the handset in the most comfortable position, can be encouraged to hold the radio telephone at an optimum orientation.
The indentation is preferably located towards the end of the phone containing the earpiece/speaker to support the digits of the user""s hand when holding the handset to the ear.